


Bound to Break

by carnal_k



Series: Centaur AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - centaur, Blindfolds, Bondage, Centaur AU, Gags, Implied Sheith, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnal_k/pseuds/carnal_k
Summary: Keith is captured by a ranch known for its award winning centaurs in both races and shows. Keith is an incredibly difficult captive, refusing to break. Lotor is an incredibly fed up stable owner, refusing to let Keith go. But he may know a way to finally get the insufferable steed to behave himself.(Non-Con warning is for the non-consensual captivity and bondage. There is no sexual content in this fic.)





	Bound to Break

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is heavily inspired by [trytofocus's](http://trytofocus.tumblr.com) centaur bondage art :). the sheith is implied as shiro hasnt showed up yet, and the keitor isnt romantic but thought it might be fair to tag? I can untag if needed. cross posted from my tumblr @bottomkeef.

“Here we are again, young steed,” says the voice. Keith can hear it dripping with impatience.  _Good_ , he thinks. He refuses to make this easy on him, on any of them.

He has been at these stables for weeks, more and more at the mercy of the hands and the stable owner, the man they call Lotor. He has been unable to escape, though not for lack of trying. They have tried everything in their power to make him weak and submissive, the good little show pony they see him as, and he has tried everything in his power to be difficult. 

Though, the number of hands working the property seems to be infinite, and he finds himself quite outnumbered at any given time of day or night. When there are 6, 8, 12, or even more ranch hands to your one centaur, who do you think would win?

So indeed, Keith finds himself in a position that he is almost familiar with. Almost familiar, because he has, in fact, been tied to this post and withheld food and water before. His arms have been bent and tied tight behind his back since day one; the bit gag has been in place except for feedings since about day one as well, though the harness addition came a few days later, with straps wrapping tight around his head and under his jaw. The harness allows for them to move his head whichever ways they please, most often, a rope connected from the chin strap to the harness around his chest. Apparently, it is proper for steeds to hold their heads down when being ridden. You better believe  _that_  wasn’t going to happen willingly.

These things are nothing new to Keith. They are inconvenient and painful (most notably, the ropes around his arms and the harness around his head), but they are ultimately feelings he is familiar with now. What is new, however, is the leather blindfold over his eyes.

Today as he was being ridden, he refused to follow directions. The movement of the reins was supposed to tell him which ways to turn, where to go. If they thought he would listen so easily, they were wrong.

At first it was just hands trying to train him. And then they called in Lotor, much to Lotor’s annoyance.

_“This little beast again, is it?” Lotor had sneered, coming toward the pen with a look of absolute disdain on his face._

_“Boss, I don’t know why we bother with this one. He’s impossible.”_

_Lotor turned a sharp, venomous look at the hand who spoke out of turn. “If you question me again, you will be looking for a new job. Do I make myself clear?”_

_The ranch hand averted his gaze, ashamed. “Yes, sir._

Weak _, Keith thought to himself. Then Lotor turned his sharp gaze on him._

_“Well, I do believe you know the drill by now, don’t you young steed? Tied out to the pole, no food, no drink, three days. But why don’t I make this a little more interesting, hm?”_

_Keith rolled his eyes. Lotor’s ideas of interesting weren’t really all that interesting. More so just inconvenient._

_“Boys,” Lotor had said, addressing the group of ranch hands gathered around the pen. “I want you to blind the pony. In the barn, there are a few options. Go with something thick and sturdy. I want our trouble maker here to be left in the absolute dark.” Lotor smirked and then walked slowly up to the fence. “How’s that, little one? You don’t want to listen to where we tell you to go? Now you’ll have to,” he smirked._

_Keith growled behind his bit. A blindfold? What the fuck is up with this guy. He should really listen to his worker and set Keith free. No matter, the blindfold will get old, and Keith will still not break._

And that is how Keith had found himself out tied to the post, but this time with a thick, leather blindfold snug over his eyes. Though he still fights his restraints. He pulls back on the rope tying his torso to the pole, he stomps his hooves and kicks up dirt, growling behind his bit.

He hears Lotor hum before he says to some workers who must be nearby, “Bend his legs and tie them. I refuse to listen to his constant stomping until he tires himself out.”

 _What_?! Well, that was certainly fucking new. He heard feet begin to shuffle in the dirt and get closer to him, then felt hands on his leg. No,  _no_! They  _can’t_ , do that, it would be so pointless! He’s already tied to the post, he’s already blinded and gagged. This is just to tack onto the humiliation. How many other centaurs are going to walk by him on their way to their daily trainings and not only see him tied to the post, but physically immobilized and blinded? Though the shame wasn’t necessarily enough to make him behave, he sure didn’t  _like_  it.

He tries to kick out but there are too many hands on him at once, grabbing his front leg and folding it up and tying rope around it. He’s rocked off balance as the hands grab his other leg, though some are kind enough to help make the fall to his chest a little more gentle. They work with speed and precision, and before he knows it, his legs are all folded and bent under him and all he can do is squirm and wiggle and struggle on his knees in the dirt. He grunts  and growls behind his gag, so angry he could  _spit_  if the stupid thing would let him. He hears the feet shuffle away then. Keith almost thinks he’s on his own then, but he can still feel a presence near him, lingering. No doubt Lotor.

And sure enough, a few moments later, slow and steady steps make their way towards him. Then a hand grabs harshly at his hair and  _yanks_ , pulling him close to Lotor’s face. So close, in fact, he can feel Lotor’s breath ghost across his face.

He then feels a soft thumb press against his stretched lips, the sharp nail grazing along the skin and smearing the ever present drool.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the saying, ‘see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil.’” The grip in his hair tightens then. “You’re two for three, little one.  _Don’t_ think I won’t hesitate to add the third. How would you like that, hmm? Then you would have absolutely no choice but to depend on us. It will be bad enough now that you’re blinded, and don’t think I’m taking that off any time soon, not until you follow direction. But you will no longer even be able to hear your surroundings.”

The sharp nail then moved to gently caress Keith’s ear, sending a shudder through his body that he couldn’t suppress. “You will break, young one. You can fight all you want, but we will fight back harder and more viciously. You will be submissive, even if we have to take extreme measures to force you into it. Do you understand me?”

Keith did not give him the satisfaction of acknowledgement.

“Oh, and as much as I don’t want to reward you, because in my mind, gaining your sight back should be all the incentive you need, I do feel that there is something you might like to know. There is another steed here. A steed who says he knows you. Someone you have been without for a very long time.”

Keith gave a sharp intake of breath… No… Could it be? Could he finally be reunited with Shiro after all this time? Has fate, though cruel and unjust, given him this one tiny spark of solace in this ugly mess?

Shiro… Shiro is  _here_?! After all this time…  _Gods_ , it would make so much sense! That’s why he’s been gone so long… Keith had known Shiro wasn’t one to get lost, and he’d gone out searching and had never once come across remains. If Shiro has been trapped here, then it answers so many questions!

Shiro… He has to see Shiro!

“If you would like to see this steed, I would suggest you really think about your behavior, little one. It means nothing to me to keep you separated; you have been so long without each other and I have no qualms about making it longer, or even permanent. But I just thought you might like to know. There may be some benefit to you behaving.”

Lotor gives his hair once last harsh tug, making Keith grunt, and then he gets up and walks away. Keith returns to his struggles, fighting harder this time, his flame sparked anew. He yells and grunts behind his gag, trying to call Shiro’s name but between the hard bit between his teeth and the unforgiving strap under his jaw, he’s unable to make any words, just meaningless sounds and he calls out for his long lost mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you when I'll continue this, since I have another writing obligation coming up, plus a lot of work & school. But just know that it is part of a bigger story I plan to finish one day. I thought this was just fine to post alone for now :).


End file.
